Semiconductor processing typically includes numerous steps in order to process a single wafer. Dielectric materials are often deposited onto a semiconductor wafer during processing. Many of these dielectric materials and other materials are cured using ultraviolet (“UV”) light, which is directed at a wafer when the wafer is disposed in a UV curing chamber. Such UV curing chambers include a window through which the UV light is irradiated. The window is typically made of a single sheet of quartz as quartz is highly transparent to UV radiation.